


Teeth and Fang, The Tale of Prosperity

by NyxShadowfur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexuality, DO NOT COPY, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Heterosexuality, Intersex, Multi, Racism, Spy/Espionage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur
Summary: On this blessed Earth, there have been two primary humanoid apex species. These are The Humans and The Thropians. Ever since the two species had encountered each other, there has been nothing but war and strife. The roots of hatred have stemmed since the beginning of the two. Only until 200 years ago, was there the first peace treaty between Humans and Thropians. Sadly, even now, the roots dig deep as hatred and racism still stem between both species. Will prosperity ever become fact? Or will the roots of hatred stem deep.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Since the dawn of time, there have been two primary species on Earth. There have been the Humans, and then the Thropians (Th-Rope-ian). Thropians have always been the more powerful species, being seven feet tall for males and six and a half feet for females on average. They are much more sculpted and defined, and more importantly, share a distinct feature that separates a Human from a Thropian. Thropians have animal qualities to their physique, ranging from Canine Ears, Feline tails, to complexities such as Avian Wings and Venom-Filled Canine Teeth, or even Chitinous parts. Thropians are able to completely change into their Animal Form once a week for only an hour at a time, giving them an upper edge in combat, despite already being formidable adversaries regardless of their form. Thropians are much faster, stronger, and sharper than humans in every way shape and form. But enough of the history lesson, it is time to delve into the current setting…

It is modern day, the world has changed drastically. Humans and Thropians, with tensions that stem from roots of war and strife and conflict, do coexist somewhat peacefully. While the peace has only existed for 200 years, racism and tension still run amuck. Laws have forbidden stores to not allow Humans or Thropians but there are loopholes. Thropian Stores are written in languages that only Thropians know, or Human Stores sell products that are toxic to Thropians, yet fine for Humans, such as chocolate, which is toxic to Canine Thropians, and so on. Nothing is safe from the inherent power difference of a Human to a Thropian. Humans face far easier sentences for the same crime a Thropian would face. Society was built around the needs of the Humans after all, being the less-capable species. Even interspecies relationships are considered taboo by the masses. Everything is still rocky, but this is the story of the possible downfall of the 200 years of peace…

In the night life of the Red Light District of a city in Southern California, the Thropian Escorts are on the corners, haggling Humans for a fun time, as rough for a Human is tender for a Thropian. Meanwhile, in the Feral Fun House, one of the most popular Brothels that is one of the extremely few establishments that do not indulge in the racism between species. They are there for a good time afterall, and the good time is a euphoric drug to many. All is going well, men and women and Intersex Thropians, except for one different Thropian who has been dealt a hand at life that should’ve taken her life at birth. Currently walking around in a cute little lewd maid outfit that really leaves little to the imagination, is a Half-Thropian...A one of a kind. This woman has fiery red hair, with dark green eyes, standing at 5’2, but having the body structure of a Thropian, is collared and tagged. She has a vertical scar over her left eye, and her arms were riddled with claw and slash marks. She is currently holding a tray as she slides it over to a table of large men. This woman is a Canine Thropian, just sporting a tail, a fiery red tail.

The men laugh and say “Thank you toots.” and slip a few fake benjamins into her bra. Knowing they’re fake she pulls them out and rips it apart. She says “Not human enough for real money and not Thropian enough for physical spanks. Piss off.” as an intercom goes off. “ALYX. GET YOUR ASS TO MY OFFICE NOW.” as the Half-Thropian, Alyx, sighs and walks off to the back room where the office is. Inside the office, is a Human, who is obviously on all sorts of drugs, and tapping his fingers against his desk. Alyx walks into the room and closes it shut, as he slams his fist down. “THIS IS THE FINAL FUCKING STRAW. YOU CAN’T JUST RIP MONEY UP AND SPEAK FREELY. YOU HAVE TO BE A FLIRT. YOU HAVE BEEN COSTING ME MONEY BECAUSE YOU’RE IGNORANT. GET OUT. YOU’RE FUCKING FIRED.” as Alyx growls and uses her Thropian-Shift. She only feels her arms and legs turn wolf, and her tail grows longer as she grabs the desk and throws it out the window and storms off.

She just yells “KEEP MY LAST PAYCHECK. USE IT FOR YOUR FUCKING REPAIRS YOU RACIST PIG.” as she goes to her room and gets her tiny backpack and packs it full of her things. She packs a couple pairs of clothes, her little bag of money, a couple pocket knives for self defense, her shoes, and a small bagged filled with disposal $20 prepaid cell phones. She gets everything and is all dressed up, even goes as far as tears her work uniform to shreds as she leaves the back room. Now in a set of long black dress plants, a black waistcoat with a dark red long-sleeved button up collared shirt beneath it. She looks oddly presentable as she is glad she had to do enough slave labor to earn enough for a proper suit. She huffs out and walks off, as she is completely unaware that a sniper scope has eyes on her.

A voice says “So, that’s the Half-Thropian. Oddly cute boss, it’s sickeningly cute too. I can drop her dead right here, right now. What’s the word you want?” as a man lights a cigarette and takes a long drag of it. The man says “Let me call her. She’s the one who has eyes on her. Who would’ve thought that a Human wants peace...Still, she paid top dollar for us to keep an eye on her.” as it starts raining with thunder and lightning. The lightning lights up the building as the two men are revealed. One is a Falcon Thropian, and the other is a Snake Thropian, with a leathery, scaly neck, missing both eyes. He pulls out a cellphone and presses the green button there, and puts it to his ear. He says “We have eyes on the Wolf. Orders?” as he gives a soft nod and replies “Yes ma’am.” and hangs up the call.

The Falcon looks to the Snake and says “She will be going past an alley where our trap is set up. Our espionage operative has placed a toxin bomb on the brothel she was fired from. It’ll knock out the Thropians but kill the humans. Your job is to hit the brothel and then fire a blank at the alleyway. All will be taken care of. Understood?” as the Falcon nods and takes fire at the Brothel, as the entire building complex is immediately flooded with a pungent black mist. The Falcon then turns over to the alleyway where he looks down his sight and sees a Human, wearing a suit, trying to force himself onto a Rabbit Thropian. And just at the right time, Alyx spotted what was going on and quickly darted back behind the corner. She pulled out one of her disposal phones and called 911. She quickly said “There’s a possible kidnapping and/or rape going---” as her talk was interrupted by the loud bang and a splatter of blood. She just throws the phone down the alleyway, glad she was wearing her gloves to keep her fingerprints off the phone.

Alyx quickly began to sprint back over to the library where she has one connection with the head librarian. She made it over to the Grand Central Library and Reaction Center, where there is a sweet old lady is casually checking in books. Alyx storms in and shuts the door and gets inside. The lady says “Oh dearie, you did make it. I take it I can trust you to close up and lock up? The rec room still has warm water too.” as Alyx looks to the old lady. She smiles and says “Yeah, you can go home Miss Estrada. I can handle it all. I’ll make sure to do some cleaning for you.” as the old woman gives a nod. Miss Estrada says “Such a good Thropian.” as Alyx just smiles, glad that Miss Estrada’s eyesight is beyond horrid and just doesn’t wish to correct her. Miss Estrada simply walks out of the building as Alyx takes the Master Key to the entire building and begins locking up everything. With all the lights still on, Alyx opens the door to the Rec Center and puts her clothes in a neat folded pile and begins to bathe herself.

She is thankful that Miss Estrada is allowing her free housing as long as she handles the cleaning and shelving that she cannot do during the day. She does her best to make the shower she is enjoying fast as she wants to get right back into finishing what she had planned. Only taking a five minute shower and drying off fully, she simply goes over to an AC vent that has been broken for years and only produces hot air and stands there, letting herself air dry. She sits down against the cold floor, as she looks at herself. Specifically, she looks at the long vertical scars on the bottom of her arm. She stares at them and remembers her past. “WORTHLESS. WORTHLESS. WORTHLESS. YOU’RE A FREAK. YOU’RE NOT EITHER ONE. LITTLE CUNT. NO ONE WILL EVER WANT YOU.” hammers into her head. Childhood was not a thing for Alyx, as she was orphaned at birth, due to being mixed.

She just silently cries and feels herself is dry enough. She wipes the tears away as she walks over naked to her clothes and gets a new pair of underwear, which is black with red outlining. She slowly slides her dress pants on, using a lint roller and cleans it off. Then, she puts on her dark red shirt and then her waistcoat. With everything on, she fixes the collar and goes back to the library, and begins looking around. She grabs every book on gathering intelligence, espionage, spy works, and old reports that have been made legal. She even goes to one of the old computers and begins to research spy missions from the early 20s, 30s, 40s, and 50s. She said to herself “Damn all of those Humans. All the Thropians. I will make them pay. I will make them all pay. I’ll ruin them all…” as she was once again, being watched by a sniper. Falcon and Snake were watching and Snake was on call. “Of course ma’am. We have eyes on her. She is not doing anything but research and study. We will keep an eye on her…” 

  
**12 Years Later…** “Ah...This is the life.” a voice calls out, gently swirling a glass of brandy in a fancy expensive glass cup. Slowly twirling around, looking at the Thropian Politician who is currently bound and on the floor. The voice...Is the woman of before, the Half-Thropian, Alyx. She takes a long sip of the brandy. She just says in a very confident tone, “A $12,000 glass of Brandy is very well worth the price for its taste and decadence. Shame it tasted the wrong lips. But that’s not what I’m here for. I am here for your life. You may have the facade of a politician...But I know the truth. Drug and Sex Trafficking. Using humans...Letting their skin and organs rot only to feed them to Feral Thropians when you’re done. I may have been dealt a poor hand at life, but I will absolve the wrong in this world.” as she pulls out custom all black M1911 with a suppressor. She just says “One loose end to tie.” and pulls the trigger with a soft ptink. The politician lays dead on the floor in a pool of blood. Her ears twitch as she opens her waistcoat and with her gloved hand, throws an all red card with three claw marks that says “The Truth Will Cost You.” on it. Just on queue, the door slams open with guns ready, only to see a figure leap from the window and zipline off into the distance. 


	2. The Price of Profit

**Here we are everyone! We’re back in my Spy/Espionage/Hitman-Assasin Story! Now this story is definitely going to be a child of planning since I’ve never really worked with this kind of story. We last left off with just getting a feel for the world and now, we have the Half-Thropian Spymaster, Alyx, at age 32. One of the most incognito beings in the world, known only in the black market as someone who can and will get the job done. This story definitely is going to have ups and downs and everything else. We’re gonna have as much fun as we can though! So as of now, let’s get started with chapter two!**

With the police in pursuit of the strange murder of the Thropian Politician who had a bullet to the head, back at the scene of the crime, there was a detective with two strangely familiar looking associates. The detective was a brown haired woman at 5’7”, wearing a very formal tan suit and studying everything, especially looking at the calling card. Standing alongside the woman are two armored body guards...One a Falcon Thropian and the other a Snake Thropian. One of the officers walks up to what he perceives as a human woman and says “Miss Sinclaire. As the best detective in the continental United States. Is it the same murderer as the other politicians?” as the woman nods. Standing back and revealing her brown and blue eye, being heterochromatic...With the faintest little feline ears on her head, and rather sharp claws instead of finger nails, the officer gasps.

Sinclaire simply replies “Yes, the best detective in the U.S is a Thropian get off your racist high horse. 200 years and Humans haven’t had shit. And you fell for it.” as the woman takes off fake claws and pulls the fake ears off her head. She said “No. Kristine Sinclaire is a Human at heart. Yet I do this to show your racist roots stay deep. Fucking horrible excuse of a human. Anyways. This is the same calling card of the prior seven politicians. All of them died in their office at work. Yet security cameras can never see anything off or strange. And worst of all, there’s no fingerprints at all. Not even on the bullet casing or anything. Not even any claw marks or even foot pad marks. Whoever this is...Is someone who knows how to stay hidden. Is there anything on the body that notifies ill history?” as the officer hands over a manila folder full of documents. He replies “Just this. It was in his chest pocket in his suit. We haven’t looked at it yet.” as Kristine takes it. (Just to clarify. Kristine Sinclaire is 100% Human. She just has gear to fake looking like a Thropian)

Opening the folder, she spots the hundreds of paperwork on illicit trafficking, pictures of dead humans and Thropians being fed to Feral Thropians, suffering of everyone, even sex trade, with pictures dating back ten years ago. Going through all of it, she studies everything and even begins checking for prints...Which once more yields no avail. She sighs and says “Whoever this vigilante is...Does seem to know how and where to find dirt. Another politician with illicit deeds behind their back. Killing them solves nothing but add to the tension.” as she closes the folder. Just on queue, the door opens to a secretary, a fair skinned Snow Leopard Thropian, who says “I-I am greatly sorry to disturb...But you all need to see this. I-It’s outside.” as everyone looks at each other, some cops stay back to watch the body and all that. Kristine is reluctant, but follows with her partners. The Snake and Falcon both look at each other confused, as Kristine has her steadfast visage.

As soon as everyone gets outside, they just so happen to see a politician, a dark skinned human one at that too, standing with two Thropians. They all see the human on a podium, an aspiring politician, stating facts that wish to be heard, fair and balanced rights for all, human and Thropian. His laws and regulations that he is speaking on a megaphone seem to be sparking both the Human and Thropian crowd and even rallying them together. Kristine finds this entire spectacle hard to believe and says to Falcon, “Name and Affiliation stat.” as Falcon pulls out a tablet and begins tapping things into it. Falcon says “Ryan McLoughlin. Age 28. Studied at Lockwood Law University. According to his available transcript. 3.47 GPA. Shows great prowess. Has a Master’s in Political Science. Everything checks out. He’s running for office it looks like.” as Kristine refuses to believe it, but the facts are there. She just goes back to the scene of the murder to research.

Meanwhile, deep in the Black Light District, the hub to all things illegal, illicit, and black market. Quite literally an underground utopia for everyone of illegal goods, only accessible through very specific means that have been evaded for years and years, it is the hot spot for assassins, black market dealers, espionage, and everything. In the center of the Black Light District, there is a very large high-rise building, simply called Profit. Inside of Profit, there is a bar on the top floor, where some of the best Humans and Thropian spies exist. In a private boothe in the far corner, Alyx herself is sitting there. She herself is in black boots, black pants, the same black waistcoat with a red collared shirt beneath it that’s folded up to her elbows. She simply has a bottle of 100 year old whiskey and a shot glass and drinks it on the rocks. She simply watches as the owners of Profit, an old human and shark Thropian walk up to her, give her a head nod, and slip her an envelope.

Taking the envelope, she gently opens it and pulls out $500,000 for her deed and smirks. Pressing a buzzer in her boothe, a lovely woman in a formal waitress outfit walks up to Alyx. She hands her cufflinks over and says “My private coin box please.” as the waitress nods and walks off. In just a few minutes, the waitress comes back with an all black box and waits patiently. Simply taking her cufflinks back, she does the retina and finger and thumbprint scan to open her lockbox that easily had close to one billion dollars in it. Pushing all the money to the side, she grabs an ornate black coin and hands it over to the waitress, while putting her money in there. She said “Go enjoy yourself doll~” as the waitress took the coin and said “Thank you very much ma’am!” and walked off with a giddy skip in her step. Alyx just laughed and took a nice long sip of her whiskey and looked around the bar full of assassins, warlords, and the sort.

Everything was nice and calm. The Thropians and Humans talking and existing in pure peace and talking about goals and motives and who’s hot and the sort. It was a bad home for Alyx, but for herself, it was a good home too. She just leans back and takes another long sip and hears the ding of the elevator right next to her. She says “Ooooh, wonder who’s coming in now.” and simply watches the door. Soon the elevator door dings right open to someone that really catches her eye. Walking out of the elevator is a chocolate-skinned beauty of a woman. Easily 5’6”, with short black hair, two feline eyes, and much like herself, only has feline ears atop of her head. Alyx’s tail starts to sway and wag a little, as she quickly eyes the features of the woman. She says to herself “Half-Thropian…” and watches as the woman’s feline ears twitch and face her. The woman then faces Alyx and notices the same thing and has a little gasp.

Walking right over as she slips right into the boothe...With some of the assassins providing audible gasps. Alyx just eyes the woman up and down and says “Someone’s got some heavy balls between their legs.” as the woman...Smart was a whip too, replies “Well I haven’t found anyone to empty into yet~” as there are some faint “Ooooohs.” from the bar. Alyx just smirks and says “You I like. And from your accent. Brazilian?” as the woman nods. The woman simply states “Maria Monteiro. And you must be the legendary espionage Queen, The Red Devil. Leaves a triple claw calling card. Hasn’t been caught once. Trying to do good by ripping the bad out of society...I'm trying to do the same thing. Got a name sweetheart? Other than Red Devil?” as Alyx just laughs.

She replies “Same goals don’t mean the same intentions. But you’re hot so in time, if you wanna work with me. I suppose we can buddy up Maria. But you’re new. You need to know that we don’t do a first name basis unless we’re in a meeting with the owners. They know everyone, first name and last. If you haven’t had a chance to meet them, you will have to. They aren't’ bad, but they have an aura of authority that everyone listens to. But you’re gonna have to pull your weight with me little Maria. I don’t simply work with anyone. I only seek out specifics. I---” as she is interrupted by Maria. She states “Formerly a strip club worker, fired for tearing up fake benjamins. Tried to help someone only to flee. You work with prepaid $20 untraceable phones. And you have a think for Intersex women.” as Maria smirks at Alyx. Laughing loudly as she looks at Maria and says “Someone’s done their homework.” and goes to take a sip.

Maria skillfully slips the glass from Alyx and steals the rest of it. This just makes Alyx laugh and say “Oh I’ll vouch for you. You’re fun. Plus, haven’t had a partner in ten years. Just know my line of work falls in lieu with Espionage and Data gathering first. Assassination second.” as Maria was just letting Alyx’s words go on deaf ears. Maria simply scoots closer and begins tapping her fingers against Alyx’s hand, gently going up forearm. Alyx, slowly reaching for her knife, keeps a cautious look. Maria simply says “My dear little devil. Why don’t you go for the bigger picture. Instead of local governors and senators...Go for the real villains who have wronged us. And when we take them out. We can usurp them. We’re both mutts. Half Bloods. We’re not liked by either side. It is something that we can use. Take out the old and lead with the new…” as Maria’s hand gently rested against Alyx’s cheek.

Maria says “Rule with power instead of fixing what is already there.” as her hand slowly trails back and Maria walks out of the bar. Alyx is just left flabbergasted as she looks at Maria, who is swaying as she walks off, making Alyx’s tail wag…

**And here we have it everyone! The next chapter of Tooth and Fang, A Tale of Prosperity! This chapter was actually quite fun to write! It felt new and inviting and captivating. As you can see, we’re already seeing who the big three are in terms of plot. This will be quite the fun story! I have a feeling! Anyways. With that in mind my lovely readers. We have finished the Agenda! And that means we are starting a new one! Best you wait and see what is in store! Until next time my lovely readers! <3**


End file.
